Berserk
by XBrain130
Summary: It seems like the Yuyas aren't the only ones with a weird "personality disorder"... as Yuzu experiences on her own body after being subjected to the view of Yuya being mercilessly dispatched by Jack Atlas... (Set at the start of Episode 65)


Yuzu was very worried for Yuya.

She had personally experienced how dangerous were Riding Duels, but Yugo, who was driving them, practically grew practicing them, while this was just Yuya's first time! And the fact that we was wide open to the attack of a big scary dragon wasn't helping.

«Go, Red Daemon's Dragon Scar-Right!» yelled the opponent, the very Jack Atlas Yugo fanboy'ed about since she was with him. «Shakunetsu no CRIMSON HELL BURNING!» The monster he controlled enveloped his right arm in flames, before shooting them at Yuya, who was hit with so much force that he flew away from the D-Wheel he was riding.

YUYA  
LP 3000 → 0  
[] × 0

While all the audience plus Yugo cheered at the victory, the poor girl could only watch in horror as he hit the ground _with the head_.

«YUUUUUYAAAAAA!»

That could very well mean traumatic brain injury.

«YUYAAAA!»

She started running down the stairs, ignoring Yugo with a bit of disgust as he yelled compliments at the one who may just have murdered one of his own alternate selves.

Her mind was slowly collapsing under the fear and the worry, frantically trying to open a way between the people who prevented her from getting closer to the boy she missed. «Please! Please... let me... pass...» Slowly, an odd feeling started to take over her. It felt kind of like... pleasure... why would she feel pleasure during a moment like that?

Suddenly, her body felt good, but she was incapable to move. Her breath became slower and deeper, her mind and eyes hazed. A glow started radiating from her.

She blinked, and in that moment her pupils began glowing blue, and her pigtails floated upwards. «Yuya...» The name came out from her mouth in a strange way, almost teasing. Her expression slowly changed to a giddy grin. She took a few step backwards as Yugo asked her something along the lines of "what are you doing".

Honestly, she could care less about one of _his_ secondary pieces _._

 _She wanted the main one._

She held up her left arm, carrying her Duel Disk. With a light tap on the screen, the blade with the Monsters Zones materialized out of thin air with a sharp noise. Then, she drew a card, eyed it, and violently slapped it onto the blade. The Melodious Maiden - Sonata, her trusted monster, appeared next to her. Yuzu wordlessly raised her right arm, pointing towards the people on her way to Yuya with her finger.

Sonata complied without uttering a sound, before launching a powerful sound wave towards the target. The people moved out of the way scared by the sudden sound, staring at the owner of the responsible monster.

Yuzu grinned as she slowly walked between them, towards the point were Yuya fell.

She couldn't make her monsters physical attacks real like the inhabitants of the other dimensions, she thought, but fortunately her monsters weren't bound to physical attacks.

Everyone stared silently at her, some scared and some just surprised.

When she stepped beside Yuya, she knelt down, and carefully lifted his head so she could see his face up close.

His eyes opened slightly, his mouth trembling. «Y-yuzu?» he whispered.

Yuzu moved him closer to her own body, hugging him tightly. She put her mouth close to his ear and lovingly whispered the following: «Don't worry my dear love... now I'm here, finally awakened. I'll do anything to protect you... until you can free yourself from your bounds and utterly destroy anything that threatens us...»

Yuzu stood up, lifting the semi-conscious boy and keeping him tightly between her arms. She then looked at Jack Atlas with a venomous grin. «And you... I'll make sure you'll receive your punishment for what you did to him.» The man just apathetically returned the glare.

 **. . .**

Yugo wasn't sure what was happening, but he thought to keep as distant as possible from Yuya, as he didn't really want to be teleported somewhere else by Yuzu's weird bracelet.

 **. . .**

Jean-Michel Roger looked at his screen with a somewhat satisfied smile.

Now he had solid proof that the people of the other dimension were dangerous.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know I said that my next fic would be about my Fruitshipping children, but I'm still planning it and this idea (proposed to me by Justin k on Tumblr) wouldn't leave me alone.**

 **Basically it was this one:  
 _I thought of a way to make Yuzu having a Berserk mode with a original idea, having her enter the form through intense feelings of love and protection for Yuya and make her act flirty and perverted yet sweet and innocent towards Yuya._**

 **I really like this idea, as much as it sounds contradicting, so in the end I couldn't help writing this.  
**

 **I though for a moment about having Yuzu in pain when the Berserk Mode triggered, just like Yuya, but since her one is kind of a inversion of his (loving and protective instead of ruthless and destructive), I decided that having her in pleasure would be more fitting. Plus it sorta adds something vaguely disturbing about the moment.**


End file.
